The Sith Imperium Sentinel Issue 4
PRAETOR CHANGEOVER PROMISES UNITY, GOLDEN AGE AND TOUTS ACCOMPLISHMENTS AMID ADVERSITY B''y Areeya Nisto, TSIS Associate Editor'' VOSS KA ORBIT-- In a ceremony aboard the Sovereign Darth Ray'ak was inaugurated as the third Praetor of the Sith Imperium after besting Darth Andrekios in an election 52% to 48%. In her opening remarks she promised to usher in a golden age, a likely reference to the golden year which is planned by the Imperial Palace to mark the Emperor's wedding to Darth Candicia later in the year. The highly contentious election gives some political watchers doubt whether the a unified government can be maintained after such negativity however the palace has assured that the new government will have solid standing and the support of the Emperor who authorized and accepted the new praetor's election. For her part, Praetor Emeritus Ruu'san Kaldar gave a strong farewell address in spite of her surprising defeat in the praetorial primary. The Praetor touted the Imperium's victory over the Xenocide and the instituion of the census. Emperor Salvatus gave her the Sovereign's Crest the highest award given for actions outside of combat. In spite of the peaceful transfer of power dissent from the election still remains as Kaldar supporters who feel spurned by the semi-democratic process have taken to the streets in opposition of the new government. The new council will address actions such as these in the new council term. "His Majesty the Emperor is completely confident in the fidelity and ability of Darth Ray'ak." Said Palace spokesman Rion Traevco. "In her capacity as High Priestess and Headmistress of the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy she has gone above and beyond the call of duty in loyal service to the Emperor. Further the Emperor has bestowed great honor upon Praetor Emeritus Kaldar who has been a pillar of strength through two praetorial terms. The Dark Divine Arestenax would surely be pleased to see that his vision of our government remains stronger than ever." MID-TERM COUNCIL REFORMATION BRINGS SIGNIFICANT CHANGES TO GOVERNMENT By Saria Secondus, TSIS Government and Politics Correspondent VOSS KA ORBIT-- In addition to the election of a new Praetor the Imperial Palace announced new appointments to the council and the Order of the Emperor. Among the appointees were supporters of both newly elected Praetor Ray'ak Athan and vanquished candidate Darth Andrekios Kerrigan Roderick. Likely a sign of unity after the election. Among the appointees Darth Candicia Thul was appointed Hand of the Emperor while Darth Si'alla Va'lenn a chief proponent of Praetor Athan's campaign in the general election and a former candidate for praetor herself was appointed to replace the Lord Hand on the High Council as Dark Councilor and Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy. Darth Belleva was appointed to the High Council as Dark Councilor and Minister for Law and Justice. Darth Vrahal was appointed Deputy Minister for Mysteries, Lore and Ancient Knowledge; arth Misa'soma was appointed Deputy Minister for Expansion and Diplomacy and Darth Shaurine was appointed Deputy Minister for State Security. Darth Shaurine, a former councilor herself, has recently returned from a long absence from Imperium space. Darth Lykaas will be stepping in as Interim Dark Councilor and Minister of Sith Philosophy and Education. Among the major change to the government was the formal induction of the Union of Dread Masters into the government. The Dread Masters will be governors of the Six Sectors and will jointly administer the Ministry of Mysteries, Lore and Ancient Knowledge. This affords the Dread Masters two voting seats on the council outside of any other ministries the individual members might command in their own right. Also notable highlights of the new government Supreme Commander Grand Moff Loret Occlus was returned to her post as was Grand Inquisitor Xaketh. Evidence collected by Grand Moff Occlus proved her innocence and uncovered the reason behind Grand Inquisitor Xaketh's aggressive arrest of high profile members of the High Council. "We welcome back Grand Moff Occlus and Darth Xaketh to Our Council." Said His Majesty while presiding over the first council meeting of the late term. "We thank Xaketh for executing the mission We sent him on which allowed him to get close to Alesis the Xenocide and provide important intelligence. Further we thank Grand Moff Occlus for her loyal service and commitment to finding the truth." COUNCIL CHANGES HOSPITAL CITADEL GOVERNANCE AMID PUBLIC DISCONTENT By Tal Varnok, TSIS Editor-in-Chief VOSS KA ORBIT -- The High Council Considered the fate of Hospital Citadel, an Imperium medical facility, that was taken over and used as a base by Alesis Citadel during the Xenocide crisis. The council was presented with polling which shows that 65% of the public hold a negative view of House Citadel as fallout from the crisis. Council heard testimony from Lord Hand Citadel as well as others on the council who had major concerns about the governance of the council. A motion was made and passed which restored the Hospital to operation but gave control of the Hospital to a new Chief Executive Officer, Praetor Emeritus Ruu'san Kaldar, who will lead it's day to day operations under a governing board led by members of House Citadel with representation of House Roderick. "This new arrangement allows us at Hospital Citadel to continue serving the medical needs of Imperium Citizens and also restore the good name of House Citadel which has suffered due to the actions of Alesis the Xenocide." Said Rekan Varone a spokesman for Hospital Citadel. "We welcome the leadership of the new governing board and chief executive." The law passed council with an 8 to 2 vote with Lord Hand Citadel and Dread Master Nolus in opposition. It is believed that the opposition opposed taking even some control of the Hospital away from House Citadel though did support the reopening of the hospital. KALDAR PROTESTERS RIOT AFTER COUNCIL FAILS TO ISSUE ARREST ORDERS By Saria Secondus, TSIS Government and Politics Correspondent DESEVRO -- Imperium Security Forces took to the streets in numbers in the capitol of Sector 2, Desevro, where supporters of former Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar had been publicly demonstrating against the new government. In a 4 to 5 vote a motion to implement mass arrests of the protesters failed in council. Troops were sent there by the Sector government to prevent the protests from growing into insurrection but were not authorized to make arrests unless public safety was threatened. "We are here to protest what we believe is a stolen election!" Said one protester. "We don't think our votes were counted!" Said another. The Imperium Bureau for Elections which is housed in Sector 2 issued a statement assuring the people that all votes were tallied in spite of concerns by the protesters. "We are loyal servants of the Sovereign and His Government." Said Tiglo Brenner a spokesman for the bureau. "We take our duty very seriously here. The Dark Divine Arestenax granted the people the right to vote on this one thing and we assure all citizens that their votes were counted and reflected in the election victory by Praetor Ray'ak Athan." Unsatisfied by the statement protesters stormed the Headquarters of the Imperium Bureau for Elections prompting fighting between protesters and Imperium Security Forces. Ten protesters and one member of the Imperium Security Forces have been injured in the fighting. The protests have now spread from being peaceful into widespread insurrection. Some citizens who oppose the protesters blame the council for failing to stop the protests. "The council's inaction has sent a mixed message to troops here." Said one Lieutenant in the Security Forces. "We are trying to keep the peace but the council's inability to issue the order to arrest citizens of to take more stern measures leads some in the government and security forces to fear that the government might take action against Security Forces if they take strong measures. The blood of one of our own is on the council's head!" The Palace has refused to comment on the situation saying only the matter will be considered by the governor of the Sector, Dread Master and Prince, Darth Andrekios. DEPUTY MINISTER DARTH VRAHAL SPARED COUNCIL SANCTION BY SOVEREIGN'S DECREE By Visarion Greeves, TSIS Investigative Reporter VOSS KA ORBIT -- To the horror of all who watched the election coverage, Darth Vrahal publicly executed a reporter who disrespected the Dark Lord on an open broadcast. The High Council took up the matter in a meeting as many low and mid level government officials and media publicly decried the killing and passed an 8 to 1 order to refer the Deputy Minister to the Ministry of Law and Justice to face charges. The Emperor vetoed the action and spared Deputy Minister Vrahal from prosecution. "While We are not pleased with Darth Vrahal's indescretion we must remember that the Sith Imperium is a government of Sith Lords first." Said His Majesty. "Our Lord Father gave certain freedoms to the public but we cannot allow mid and low level government officials to believe that if they question us we will pass laws under pressure by them. Let this be a warning to the media and to all government officials: The freedoms you enjoy, granted by Our Lord Father, can be curtailed if you forget your place in our order. Never will media or government officials be allowed to pressure this council or it's sovereign into any action and the thought that such can be done borders on treason." Darth Vrahal was visibly relieved that the Emperor spared him from prosecution as an 8 to 1 vote surely implied that a guilty verdict was possible. COUNCIL TO CONSIDER PROTESTS, LABOR DISPUTES AND BORDER SEDITION AT NEXT MEETING By Lilaya Martell, TSIS Palace Correspondent VOSS -- New council docket released for public viewing shows that among the major considerations for the council are protests in Desevro, Labor disputes on Quesh and Saleucami and border world discontent.